Wheres the home I know?
by Kida-Kaoru-Lover96
Summary: My First Fanfic. Be Nice. When a girl, Amanda, falls into the Host Clubs life can she get out while theres still time? And can she help the boys see what their missing?
1. Here Am I? No iPod!

'I wonder when Trisha *ding dong* is coming over?' I thought. "Amanda, go get the door please." "Ok mom!" Before that day I didn't think of anything except my thoughts. But all that changed in the blink of an eye… or should I say the fall of a pedal? As soon as I opened the door there was a bright light and roses pedals falling sideways through the door. I was pulled and fell through the door and landed somewhere in a garden-like place.

Cherry blossoms were falling around all us. That's when I realized I wasn't alone. There were six guys there. "Hey" one of the guys with beautiful blue eyes and shiny blonde hair. He smiled, " looks like Haruhi was hiding in the tree again." "Lol, she's always hiding there!" two boys said in unison. The two boys looked like identical twins; they had cute gold eyes and had a light orangey hair color. "Yay! We found you! Now it's your turn to find us!" a little boy said. He reminded me of honey, he had honey gold hair color and big beautiful brown eyes. He was holding a big pinkish-purple bunny rabbit. The way he held the bunny made me think of a little baby. The other two guys just stood there and smiled at me. They had black hair and grey eyes. Then they all smiled and did a check off. "Tamaki here" said the guy with beautiful blue eyes and shiny blonde hair. "Honey here" said the kid that reminded me of honey. " Kaoru and Hikaru here" the twins said. The tall guy with black hair that was by Honey side sighed, "Mori here." the other black haired boy pushed he's glasses up and said, " Kyoya here." "Yay we're all here! Haruhi go count." Honey said and with that they ran off. I was in shock, I didn't know where I was or how to get home. But I started counting without knowing it. " 8..9..10, here I come?" I was unsure of what we were doing.

It took a while before I figured out we were playing hid and seek. They weren't very good at hiding. Honey was in a bush, Mori was by a tree next to the bush Honey was at. Hikaru and Kaoru were in a tree and Tamaki was pretending to be a statue. We played for a while then went in to eat. When we got to the place I found out it was a school. "W…Where am I?" I stammered. Honey laughed, "Haruhi, you know where we are! Your at the Ouran High School Host Club's room, silly!" I looked around the big room and saw lots of girls in beautiful yellow dresses drinking tea. "I could get use to this." "Renge, we're back!" Kyoya said to a girl. She looked up and smiled. "Welcome back, Host Club!" 'Yeah, I could start to like this' I thought. As a turned around I saw Mom was still in the kitchen making lunch and dad was reading the paper in the living room and then my house door start to close.

"NOOOO!" I screamed and dropped the piece of cake Honey gave me . I had tears in my eyes; Tamaki said with a worried face, "Haruhi?". "_Bye mom…_"I said out loud. "Did you say something, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "No" I whispered; as the door was almost fully closed I saw Tricia in the Kitchen with mom. "No…" before I turned around I saw Mom and Dad and Tricia looking at me with a smile. Mom said, "Come back soon!" "She …heard…me?" I was so confused. Even though the door closed, the key to opening it I knew was in my heart. As I turned back to the guys, they were all smiling. I returned the smile, thinking '_I'll go home someday_'. I walked to them with my back to my past.

"Ha Hahaha!" I started to laugh. As I sat down on a chair I felt something jab into my side. "Oh! that's right I still have my iPod in my pocket from earlier!" Hikaru looked at me, "iPod? What's that?" "OH EM GEE! You don't have a iPod!" Hikaru " uhhh….. No?" "Wow an iPod is a device that you can hold music on. I wonder what's playing on it now?"

Sorry for the mistakes its my 2nd story. So its not perfect, R&R!

~Always Amanda~


	2. Forget Me Not

As I sat down on a chair I felt something jab into my side. "Oh! that's right I still have my iPod in my pocket from earlier!" Hikaru looked at me, "iPod? What's that?" "OH EM GEE! You don't have a iPod!" Hikaru " uhhh….. No?" "Wow an iPod is a device that you can hold music on. I wonder what's playing on it now?" I say as I unplug the headphones.

"_~ I'm so far away  
I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you for everything ~"_

"So Far Away … by Crossfade …" I almost started to cry so I quickly changed the song.

"_~Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey...kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, The more I get of you, Ooh... Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
There is so much a man can tell you, ..there...woa…~"  
_I start to sing along, _"~So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.  
You remain, you...  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby~" _

Hikaru asks " Did you know she could sing like that?" . "That was my favorite song when I was little…" I said while blushing. "Whats that song called?", Tamaki asked. 'Its called 'Kissed From A Rose' by Seal." I answer simply. "Its pwetty!" "Honey aren't you a little too old to say it that way?" "Its just sounds cuter that way!" "Yes, Honey... your so much cuter when you say it that way... . " Everyone "..." "*looks away* i can see though your tricks Honey. *laughs*" (SEE BACK TO EPISODE 7) "ouch...my head hu...rts... i don't feel so good..."_{*Random flashbacks* 'Trisha, moms taking us on a picnic today. Wanna come?' 'Sure! I'll be right over!' 'Ok!' *inner voice* Who's Trisha? ...She's my friend... I think?}_ *Fainted*

"Haruhi? HARUHI!" Tamaki began to shout. "Quick take her to my bedroom!" Hikaru said. "Hell NO!" "She needs to lay down, Tamaki! I'm not asking!" Fine..." {*inner voice* Who's Trisha...who...who...is..she...? "Come Back Soon!"} "MOM!" I jolted away. "Hikaru...? Where am I?" "Your in my room. You fainted... remember?" Hikaru looked worried. "No I dont..." I said sadly. "Oh well you mentioned someone named Trisha and the fainted. Who's Trisha?" "She's ...she's... I can't remember who...she..is... *cries* Hikaru, get everyone I need to tell you something!" "Ok Haruhi…?" as Hikaru ran to get the others I sat down trying to remember who Trisha is.

_*inner voice* you better hurry before you forget her…them…and your real life"_ "Real Life?…" "What real life, Haruhi?" "Hikaru …. guys I need to go home." Kyoya , "This is your home Haruhi." "NO IT'S NOT!" I yelled. "Then where's your REAL home, Haruhi?" Kyouya said. "It's…it's…i-i cant remember…" _*flashback* "Come on Amanda! Hurry up, Broughan's waiting!" "I'm coming!"_ "We were in a field… running… toward him…" _*in a daze*_ "Haruhi? Who him?" Hikaru ask sacredly. _"There you guys are! I was starting to get worried." Broughan said kindly. "Taco…" "Amanda…" Broughan said with a smirk. "Come on where's my hug? Come on… come on~! *gives me death hug*" "Taco! *laughs*" _"Taco…" "Haruhi… your scaring us… who's taco?" "Taco is Broughan's nickname…" "Broughan? Who's …" Karou started to say. "I have to go home! I don't wanna forget anymore!" a say as tears start pouring down my face. "Oh...ok', Hikaru said sadly, 'We'll help you!"

R&R I think it lacks in something... but don't know what.

~Always Amanda~


End file.
